Il desiderio
by I'm Nova
Summary: La sfera dei quattro spiriti è finalmente completa e ora Inuyasha deve fare una scelta... Leggete & Recensite, per favore. Tentativo di songfic. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Ovviamente, Inuyasha non è mio. Inoltre non è mia neanche la canzone: il titolo è "All Good Things (Come To An End)" e la cantante è Nelly Furtado.

NdA: Questa è la mia prima songfic, anzi non so neanche se la posso chiamare così. Infatti non ho usato il testo completo della canzone ma solo le parti (metà o forse un po' meno) che erano adatte alle idee che mi erano venute in mente. Il testo della canzone è in corsivo. Se volete la traduzione mandatemi un messaggio o chiedetela in un commento, vi manderò la mia, molto artigianale (quanto meno quello che ho capito e su cui mi sono basata per la storia). Come sempre, leggete & recensite, anche solo per stroncarmi e convincermi a smettere finalmente di scrivere e annoiarvi.

**Il desiderio**

Naraku era stato finalmente sconfitto, la sfera dei quattro spiriti era completa. Era tempo di usarla. Come, e chi di noi lo avrebbe fatto, era il grande interrogativo.

_Flames to dust, _

_Lovers to friend, _

_Why do all good things come to an end. _

Per un momento mi ero allontanato dai miei amici. Avevo cercato Kikyo per l'ultima volta. Lei stava tornando al luogo cui apparteneva, e io…io non la avrei seguita. Qualsiasi promessa avessi fatto, non contava più. Perché c'era Kagome, adesso… Avevo guardato nei suoi occhi, e capito che aveva compreso. Poteva aver cercato di uccidere Kagome in passato, ma ora aveva accettato la situazione. "Avremmo potuto…essere felici, ma evidentemente non eravamo destinati a stare insieme. Prima di andare, volevo dirti che sono felice per te, Yasha. Sul serio. Il nostro amore può essere morto quanto me, ma…" Ma lei continuava a tenere a me. Come io non avrei potuto mai realmente dimenticarla. Se avesse potuto sopravvivere, saremmo diventati buoni amici. Ma non poteva…

_Dogs were whistling a new tune, _

_Barking at the new moon,_

_Hoping it would come soon, so that they could die,_

_Die die die..._

L'ultima battaglia contro il maledetto hanyou era stata particolarmente feroce, perché dovevamo assolutamente chiudere i conti con lui prima che giungesse la notte…Quella notte ci sarebbe stata la luna nuova. Io sarei stato umano, e debole. Ma adesso avevamo il gioiello, potevo diventare un demone completo come avevo sempre desiderato…ma era davvero quello che volevo? Kagome mi aveva teso la sfera, aspettando la mia decisione. All'improvviso avevo ripensato a quello che diventavo quando Tessaiga non teneva sotto controllo il mio sangue demoniaco, e ai progetti che avevamo fatto con Kikyo tanto tempo fa. Avevo alzato gli occhi al cielo, cercando con ansia quella luna che avevo sempre temuto. Volevo essere umano quando avrei scelto. Gli umani potevano essere deboli, ma avevano razionalità in abbondanza, mentre la mia parte inuyoukai lavorava d'istinto. E una scelta come quella che mi si presentava non poteva essere fatta d'istinto. Il demone cane in me aspettò di svanire, per una volta l'anticipazione non era mischiata alla paura, ma al desiderio.

_And the sun was wondering if it should _

_Stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away,_

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping_

_And the rain forgot how to bring salvation. _

Infine la luna era sorta. Ero umano, adesso, e stavo cercando di ragionare. Il desiderio sbagliato avrebbe potuto contaminare la sfera, ma era così difficile capire. Ero confuso. Mi sarebbe bastata la notte per fare chiarezza in me? Con il sole sarebbe tornata la mia parte demoniaca e, probabilmente, la decisione di diventare demone completo. Per essere forte. In questo non ero diverso da Sesshomaru, con la sua fissazione per Tessaiga semplicemente per il potere che gli avrebbe dato. Se solo il sole avesse potuto ritardare fino a quando fossi riuscito a prendere la decisione giusta, fin quando l'incertezza non fosse sparita. Nessuno parlava, ma tutti mi stavano guardando, in attesa. Aveva cominciato a piovere, anzi, era una vera tempesta, ma nessuno di noi stava cercando di mettersi al riparo. Restavamo sul campo di battaglia, cinque paia di occhi su di me, e io che disperatamente analizzavo tutti i desideri che mi venivano in mente cercando quale fosse l'unico veramente puro.

_The dogs were barking at the new moon, _

_Whistling a new tune,_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die. _

Avevo cercato ispirazione nella luna, poi negli occhi degli altri. Quando avevo incontrato lo sguardo teso di Kagome, all'improvviso avevo saputo cosa fare. Non sapevo se era il desiderio giusto, se la sfera ne sarebbe stata contaminata o che altro, ma sapevo che era il mio desiderio. Le poche volte che avevo perso Tessaiga e mi ero trasformato per quanto mi era possibile come hanyou, la avevo messa in pericolo. Io ero stato il pericolo. Se fossi rimasto hanyou la minaccia sarebbe rimasta, sempre latente, e tanto più sarebbe cresciuto se fossi diventato un demone. Non potevo farle correre questi rischi Non mi restava che abbandonarla, o… "Io desidero…" cominciai dentro di me, invocando Midoriko e sperando di non stare compiendo la scelta sbagliata. Dopo qualche momento il sole sorse, e la sfera svanì in una luce rosata. Per mia fortuna, purificata. Kagome corse ad abbracciarmi. I nostri capelli neri si mischiarono, ondeggiando nel vento. Eravamo due esseri umani. Ed eravamo innamorati.


End file.
